justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Emerson Miller
Agent Emerson Miller is a character in Just Cause 4. He is added in the Danger Rising DLC. Personal info Tom Sheldon introduces him as their "old friend". Career He works for The Agency. One of the loading screens describes him as "Although certainly a highly-skilled Agent, Emerson Miller's true talent lies in expertly navigating the political landmass within the Agency." Tom introduces him as an "agent", but that title is very under-rating, considering that he's the commander of the task force sent to Solís in the Danger Rising DLC. He is the main antagonist of the DLC. Rico discovers at the USS Watchdog that Emerson has been promoted to The Agency's number 3 man. Emerson shares the number 3 position with someone unknown. He gets sent to Solís with a fleet of large Agency submarines and their supporting ships, which he commands from his flagship, the USS Statesman. He is defeated in a large boss battle at the end of the mission Rogue Agent, where he uses a RG-PBA 9 Railgun and has a cloaking device, similar to Black Hand ghosts. To avoid major mission spoilers, go to the mission article for details. Quotes *"Hey Rico. Been a while." *"Keep thinking that." *"I don't think so. All hands, Rodriguez is here. Kill him at all costs." *"Tom Sheldon! Was hoping you'd be here. They gave me your chair when they put you out to pasture. Smells like a humidor." When 4 weak points are destroyed. *"Always the class act, Tom." *"All hands, we are losing power! Get systems back online!" When 8 weak points are destroyed. *"Shut up, Rico." *"Grrr... shit. All hands, this is Miller. Prepare to abandon ship." When 13 weak points are destroyed. *"You really do destroy everything you touch." During the chase segment. *"Just take off the grappling hook, Rico. Agency won't be able to track you." *"You're persistent. Definitely skilled--''" Rico: "''Thank you." "''--Kind of stupid, though. You think this is gonna to end here?" *"''We'll see." *"Fuck you, Rico." *"You're getting too old for this." During the final fight segment. *"You should've gone dark. Retired on a beach somewhere." *"You can't beat The Agency, Rico. The Agency is America. It's not some banana republic. You're not equipped for it." *"I don't lose, Rico." *"Not on your life, old man." Trivia *Emerson Miller is one of the most resilient antagonists in the Just Cause Game Series. Only Pandak "Baby" Panay is similarly tough. *At the end of the mission Rogue Agent, it is revealed that Miller was the only operative at The Agency who believed he was capable of killing Rico Rodriguez, and this is why he was given his command. The rest of The Agency thought that taking down Rico was a long shot. Gallery Millers profile found on the USS Watchdog.png|Miller's profile found on the USS Watchdog. Rogue Agent (FU Rico).png|He has a disagreement with Rico in the mission Rogue Agent. Rogue Agent (closeup of Miller).png|As seen during Rogue Agent. Category:Content Category:Characters in Just Cause 4 Category:DLC for JC4 Category:Danger Rising